last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon
The Dragoon are warrior of protection and justice. Unlike Knights and Paladins, they follow their way of Justice and Respect in their own way. Their have good renown for the purpose that they don’t do nothing without a good reason and act to protect and bring to justice. Known as Dragoon, their get their name with their jump attack, jumping so high and so far that it’s like flying. They use Polearm in trainning to grant them reach when attacking flying beast, or combat advantage in their jump-by attack. Hit Dice: d10. Requirements: Alignement: Dragoon are never Chaotic, never Evil. They follow their heart in what is fair and what isn’t, but never get into those two extremities. Class Skills: The Dragoon class skills are: Balance(dex), Climb(Str), Craft(Int), Intimidate(Cha), Jump(Str), Knowledge Arcana(Int), Listen (Wis), Ride(Dex), Sens Motive(Wis), Spot(Wis), Swim(Str), Tumble(Dex). Skill Point at 1st level: (2+Int Modifier) X4 Skill Point Each Additional level: 2+Int Modifier Class Features: Weapon and armor Profidency: The Dragon is proficient with all martial weapons and simple weapon. He is also proficient with all armors and all shield (except tower shield). Jump Bonus: Starting at Level One and each two levels after, the Dragoon gain a +4 jump bonus for his legendary trainning. Spirited Charge: ''The Dragoon first level gain Spirited Charge as the feat. ''Mobile Jump (Ex): At first level, the Dragoon do not require to run 20 foot for jumping. Polearm Focus: At second level, the Dragoon gain +1 to attack with all polearms (Spears, lance, halberd and pike), this bonus increase to +2 at level fourteen. Jump Mastery (Ex): ''At level fourth, the Dragoon can jump as high as long, using only the Long Jump Table in the jump skill description for both long and high. Supplement Info: Damage from the Dragoons jump is increased from his fal, consult this following table to know how much damage is added. http://www.d20srd.org/srd/environment.htm#fallingObjects ''Improve Polearm Critical: ''At level sixth, the Dragoon double the critical threat of all polearm weapons. ''Fearless: ''At Level eight, the Dragoon become immune to all Fear effects. ''Polearm Mastery: At level ten, the Dragoon get a +1 to damage with all Polearm Weapons. This bonus increase to +2 at level eighteen. Dragon Armor Mastery: At level twelve, the Dragoon can wear Medium armor and ignore armor check penalty, and ignore the double penalty of Heavy Armor (still get the base armor check penalty from them). To do so, the Dragoon must spend a week to adapt his armor. Anyone else who want to make a craft check must succeed a DC 20 craft (the armor is destroyed if the check is failed by 5 point or more). Avian Mastery (Ex): At level thirteen, the Dragoon can make his round speed to move while in air, but can't run, fall faster or move up the air (He's still falling). Improve Polearm Focus: At level fourteen, the Dragoon gain +2 to attack with all Polearm Weapons. Landing Mastery (Ex): A Dragoon does not get landing damage from falling. This ability does not work if the character is helpless. Improve Polearm Mastery: At level eighteen, the Dragoon gain +2 to damage with all Polearm Weapons. Thunderclap (Ex): At level twenty, the Dragoon can dive to the ground, making a tremor. The character must call the Thunderclap before rolling the jump check. While landing, the dragoon inflict to all creatures at 10 foots range from the impact his damage from his attack. Those creatures must make a reflex save DC 10 + 1/2 Dragoon level + Dragoon Strenght Modifier, or fall prone.